


Doki Doki Love 100%

by princeproject



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Eating, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cumming twice, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Force-Feeding, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Kidnapping, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, PrUK, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Makeouts, Teasing, ear licking, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeproject/pseuds/princeproject
Summary: Gilbert and Arthur find themselves locked in a room, and the only way to get out is to follow all of Oliver's steps.
Relationships: England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Doki Doki Love 100%

**Author's Note:**

> HETALIA 2021 BITCHES!!!!! jkjk lmao. but i'm excited for hetalia next year, like finally! anyway, i had this unfinished fanfic in my notes since literally 2017 and i randomly thought about it a few days and decided to finally finish it since hetalia is having a comeback soon. i haven't finished a fanfic in awhile so this is honestly an accomplishment lmao. i hope y'all enjoy! ☆⌒(>。<) sorry if there's any spelling mistakes!

Gilbert groaned as he stirred around, turning and tossing over a few minutes until he slowly opened his eyes, blinking until his blurry vision was cleared. Another groan escaped his pink lips. He felt absolutely dizzy, and his entire body felt bruised. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his head—what in the world happened? Gilbert began to look around the room he was in, slowly blinking again as he became confused in a matter of seconds. Whatever room he was in—it sure as hell wasn’t his. The room wasn’t even close to his room.

The room that he was in had a large king sized bed, which he was laying on. The bed had a silk pastel pink comforter, several fluffy white pillows, and hot pink sheets. Across from the bed was a large flat-screen television that hung on the wall, and on the television screen was a heart that was bouncing around corner to corner, gradually changing different colors. To the left of the television was the white door, the walls of the room a pretty rose pink, and the floors caramel wood. Only two small windows were placed near the television and a small closet was near the door. The room had absolutely no decorations, except for the light pink fairy lights that hung up on the walls that slightly illuminated the dimness. The last thing Gilbert noticed about the room was that in each corner, there were cameras—beady black cameras with small red lights that indicated that it was on and filming.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow—where the hell was he? He was about to get off the bed and head towards the door to leave, but suddenly, he heard someone groan next to him, startling him slightly. With quick eyes, he looked to his right side and his ruby red eyes grew wide upon seeing that _another person_ was laying right next to him, quite unconscious. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and squinted his eyes to get a closer look at what seemed to be a man also with him in the dimness of that room—dirty golden blonde hair, peachy skin, slight freckles scattered across his button nose, and thick, bushy eyebrows. Gilbert raised both of his eyebrows and pursed his lips. How come it feels like he’s seen that person before? He scratched the back of his head, trying to remember who the man next to him was, but absolutely nothing came to mind.

Suddenly, the man stirred in his sleep again, mumbling something incoherent before falling silent again. Gilbert blinked, staring at the man for a few more seconds, then looked past him, oddly seeing that there was a small pink table shaped light a heart with mountains and mountains of sweets, cupcakes, donuts, cakes, and other sugary goods neatly stacked upon it. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows yet again. Okay, now he was beyond confused—what the fuck was happening? Why was he in this weirdly cute room along with some random guy? Did he drink too much beer and end up at some random girls’ home along with that guy next to him? Gilbert bit his lower lip and glanced down, his ruby red orbs examining the other man yet again.

The blonde man wore a leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt underneath, and ripped black jeans that perfectly clung to his slender legs. He also had a union jack scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, black stud earring in his ears, and sleek black boots tied tightly around his feet. His dirty blonde hair was quite messy and untamed, and he had a slightly bruise on his cheek as if he had gotten into a fight right before coming there. Gilbert pursed his lips again. Maybe…he should wake this guy up. What if he knew why they were there? So, slowly, Gilbert reached over and gently poked the man in the cheek. The man did not stir even slightly. Gilbert scrunched up his face, becoming slightly annoyed. He poked the guy again, this time with more force.

“Hey,” Gilbert said, now slightly shaking the dirty blonde. “Wake up, would ya?”

Gilbert saw the other man slightly scrunch up his face after a few more seconds of shaking before he gently mumbling out, “Stop that, Alfred…five more minutes, okay?”

“Alfred?” Gilbert whispered to himself in confusion, looking away momentarily. Like, Alfred F. Jones? America? He looked back at the man and began to shake him again with more force upon learning that he knew who Alfred was, feeling a little bit more relieved that they at least had some connection. “Hey, I’m not Alfred,” Gilbert went on to say, watching as the dirty blonde slowly opened his eyes, revealing a gorgeous emerald green color within. Gilbert sighed in relief upon seeing this. “Finally, you’re awake!”

The dirty blonde blinked a few times before he slowly sat up, looking around in confusion just like Gilbert did moments ago. His green eyes then landed upon Gilbert, and his thick eyebrows slowly rose as he looked the German man up and down in a little bit of dissatisfaction. Gilbert wore a plain black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, tucked into black leather pants that had a thick studded belt wrapped around his waist. An Iron Cross necklace hung from his neck, and he had several silver rings on, military combat boots on his feet. The dirty blonde tilted his head and sighed a little bit in annoyance.

“Gilbert?” The dirty blonde said, beginning to rub his temples. “Why are you here?”

Gilbert’s eyes widened upon hearing that the man, who was obviously British based on his thick accent, knew who he was. “Huh? How do you know my name?”

The dirty blonde scoffed, a little bit rudely at that. “Are you serious?” He said. “Why wouldn’t I know? You’re Ludwig’s older brother, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yeah, I am,” Gilbert said, still somewhat confused. “But, who are you, though?”

The dirty blonde immediately had an _‘are you kidding me?’_ looking plastered on his face from hearing that one question. “Do you really not know who I am?” He went on to say in disbelief. “By god, I fight in an entire revolutionary war and no one knows who I am? I’m the United bloody Kingdom for Christ’s sake! My name is Arthur! You should know that—hasn’t Ludwig ever talked about me around you?”

“Oh, shit!” Gilbert smiled, slapping Arthur on the back quite roughly and laughing. “I remember now! I knew you looked familiar. You’re that guy Ludwig and his friends keep trying to beat the shit out of!”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yeah—I’m _that guy_ ,” He said, obviously annoyed.

The conversation then went silent, and the two men began to awkwardly look around the weirdly cute room again. Gilbert cleared his throat after a few more seconds of awkward silence before he said, “Uh, do you know why we’re both here, though? I thought you would know.”

Arthur shook his head. “Nope. I have absolutely no idea,” He sighed. “I don’t even remember anything before this.”

“Me too, I don’t remember anything,” Gilbert said, and he looked towards the white door. He then pointed at it with his thumb. “Wanna just leave?”

Arthur shrugged and nodded, and the two stood up from the bed, traveling over towards the door in a matter of seconds. Gilbert grabbed onto the golden doorknob and turned it, expecting for it to open easily, but he frowned when he saw that the door wouldn’t budge even slightly. “What the fuck?” He said, shaking the doorknob. “It’s not opening?”

“Here, let me try,” Arthur butted in, moving in front of the red-eyed man to grab the doorknob. He shook it vigorously, attempting to open it, but to no avail. Arthur sighed, becoming even more annoyed at their situation. “It’s still not opening,” He muttered out, and glanced back towards the room and pointed towards the windows. “Let’s just see if we can open those windows, then. Maybe we can jump out?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Gilbert grinned, and the two walked over to the windows.

They then proceeded to try to open the windows for a good minute, but of course, those did not open either. Gilbert groaned out loud and plopped down at the end of the bed, angrily saying, “ _Scheiße!_ What the hell is going on? Why can’t we get out of this room?”

“I have no idea,” Arthur sighed, sitting down next to Gilbert and running his hands through his dirty blonde hair. He then stuck his hand in his jacket pocket to grab his phone so he could hopefully call someone for help, but he was quite shocked to see that his phone was nowhere to be found. “What the hell? My phone is gone,” He said, starting to search all of his pockets but found that they were all empty. “’Do you have yours with you, Gilbert?”

Gilbert began to check his pockets, too, and he was just as disturbed to find that his phone was also mysteriously gone. “Okay, this is getting creepy,” Gilbert said. “We’re stuck in a creepily cute room, with cameras, and desserts, and we can’t get out? This is like some weird version of Saw.”

The two began to eye the several cameras in corners of the room, a feeling of dread overcoming them that they tried their best to push down.

☆*:.｡.%♡♡♡%.｡.:*☆

An entire twenty minutes had passed and absolutely nothing had happened. At first, Gilbert and Arthur tried their best to wait things out and simply try to talk to each other, but that quickly became boring and most of the time was spent sitting on the bed doing nothing. Gilbert sighed in annoyance as he was on the verge of knocking the damn door down with his steal-toed boots, beginning to pace back and forth as he muttered swear words in German. Arthur was still sat on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Gilbert pace back and forth.

“Are all Germans this angry?” He asked, watching as Gilbert then stopped in his tracks to look at him.

“No,” Gilbert said, sighing. “This is just so unawesome! I want to leave already!”

“Well, pacing back and forth angrily isn’t going to help us leave,” Arthur said, uncrossing his arms. “The best thing for us to do is try to—”

Arthur couldn’t finish his sentence as the television in the room suddenly began to flash several bright colors, almost blinding the two in the dimness of the room, and they heard as a cute little jingle began to play. They glanced at each other in confusion, and a little bit of fear, before they looked back at the screen. After flashing a few more bright colors, a screen with a pink background and a gigantic red heart showed—in the middle of the red heart was loading up to 100%, as if it were a game loading where you last saved.

“Uh,” Gilbert said, quite disturbed as he slowly backed away from the flat-screen. “Please tell me you did that.”

“No, I didn’t,” Arthur slowly said as he stood up from the bed.

The two did nothing more as they watched with sweaty palms as the heart loaded up successfully to 100%, the screen flashing with glitter before showing was looked to be a live recording of a man standing in a pink, cutely decorated kitchen. This man had ruffled strawberry blonde hair, wide icy blue eyes, large, thick eyebrows much like Arthur’s, and dark freckles scattered all over his entire face and neck. He had a toothy and extremely eerie smile on his face, and from what Gilbert and Arthur could tell he wore a hot pink sweater vest on top of a pastel pink button up shirt and a baby blue bow-tie. Gilbert had no idea who was on the screen staring back at them, but Arthur surely did as a groan of disgust left his red lips.

_“Oh my fucking God,”_ Arthur said, beginning to rub his temples again. “You’ve got to be kidding me—you’ve seriously got to be kidding me! Please, for the love of God, tell me this is a dream. This can’t be true. This guy— _again?_ Seriously?”

“Do you…know this guy?” Gilbert asked.

“Yes, sadly,” Arthur answered. “He’s my counterpart, I suppose you could say. His name is Oliver. All of us countries have one—I mean, I’m sure you have one, too—but, for some reason my counterpart keeps trying to annoy the bloody hell out of me unlike the others! I should’ve known from the start that this was all because of him. The cute room? The desserts? This has Oliver’s name written all over it.”

_“Awh, don’t be that way,”_ Oliver cutely pouted from the screen, and Gilbert and Arthur were quite startled to see that Oliver could hear them, and probably see them, too. _“I’m just trying to have some fun. Is that such a bad thing to do?”_

“Oh, cut the shit!” Arthur said. “Why do you have Gilbert and I locked in here like animals? What you planning this time?”

Oliver giggled, and sighed quite happily as he looked off elsewhere aimlessly _. “Oh, you two are in for a treat, I do have to admit,”_ He said, grinning ear to ear, sounding like an absolute maniac. _“You both should be excited! Let me explain what’s going on before you both get so angry.”_

The strawberry haired man then rested his head on his hands on the pink marble kitchen island, and the camera zoomed in on his face as he stared at Gilbert and Arthur without blinking. _“I have you both locked in here because I thought it was about time for me to have some fun and play around again,”_ Oliver explained _. “I immediately thought of you, Arthur! I absolutely love playing around with you, my dear! Although, I quickly noticed I tend to play around with the same people, so I thought it was time for a change—so, I did my research on your connections and came upon this charming young fellow named Gilbert down the line! I instantly fell in love with him and his history, so I immediately knew he would be a perfect victim to play with alongside you, Arthur!”_

Gilbert and Arthur glanced at each other, a pink blush unknowingly dancing across their cheeks from Oliver’s words.

Oliver continued _, “It was so simple, actually—I followed you two for several weeks, figuring out your schedules until I knew for sure it was time to play. Pretty neat, right? Yesterday, I had Allen to follow Arthur after he left the pub that night, his signature bat in hand. I told him to make sure you were there alone or else things wouldn’t work out, and thankfully, you were dumb enough to get drunk on your own. With one swing of the bat, you were out cold, Arthur! He kidnapped you and took you straight here, hehe! Although, it does suck that he had to hurt that pretty face of yours, right?”_

Gilbert glanced back at Arthur again, watching as he put his hand up to the bruise that was on his cheek.

_“And you, Gilbert,”_ Oliver said, his freezing blue orbs darting from Arthur to the albino. _“You weren’t hard to kidnap at all, actually, despite being with your brother. While you were at the bar, drinking away, I simply payed a professional to spike your beer so you’d knock out before you could even make it a few steps away from the bar doors. Your body was then lugged away all the way to the back of a van when no one was looking, and you were brought here! So cute, right? I love when drinks get spiked!”_

“Enough,” Arthur hissed out, not wanting to hear any more information about their kidnappings. “Get to the point.”

_“So mean, Arthur,”_ Oliver frowned, but that frown quickly turned into a sinister smile. The camera zoomed out and Oliver stood up straight again. _“Fine, I’ll get to the point. To get out of there—you must simply follow my steps!”_

“Follow your steps?” Gilbert and Arthur said in unison.

_“Yes, follow my steps,”_ Oliver repeated, snickering. _“Once I’m finishing speaking with you two, there will be a screen with one step on it. Each time you follow that step, it goes to the next step, and the next step, and the next step, and the next step, until you’re both finished with all of the steps and you’re free to go! Pretty easy, huh?”_

“Depends on what the steps are,” Gilbert mumbled to himself. “What if we don’t do a step?”

Oliver chuckled. _“Well, if you don’t do a step, then I’m going to just keep you both in here until you do it.”_

“And what if we just try to kick the door or windows until they bust open?” Arthur seethed through his teeth.

Oliver shook his head, clicking his tongue. _“So naïve, Arthur,”_ He said. _“Do you really think I would put you two in a room with doors and windows that you could easily break? Haha! Oh, stop it, you must be messing with me.”_ Before Gilbert or Arthur could say anything more, Oliver had continued, _“But, enough with the chit-chat! Let’s begin, shall we? To make things special, though, I’ll tell you the first step verbally! Are you ready? Listen up because I won’t repeat myself! Do you both see that table full of goodies over there? I bet you’ve been drooling over it ever since you woke up, huh? Oh, stop, you’re making me blush! I made all of those goodies myself, just for you two. The first step is to force feed each other at least two things on that table. Gilbert has to feed Arthur and Arthur has to feed Gilbert. And, no, you can’t feed each other normally—make it messy for me. That’ll make me very, very happy. Also, keep in mind that I put a special ingredient into all of them, just so you both can end up feeling very, very happy, too.”_

Gilbert and Arthur were absolutely unnerved by the directions just given to them, but before they could protest even in the slightest, Oliver had giggled and waved his hand, his slender fingers moving back and forth creepily. _“Have fun, you two!”_ He said. _“I’ll be watching!”_

The otherworldly man then zapped off the screen, and a pink background appeared with a gigantic heart just like last time. Although, this time, inside of the heart was the first step Oliver had just given ** _—“Step #1: Force feed each other with at least two treats of your liking.”_** Gilbert and Arthur glanced at each other for the millionth time that night, but their eyes quickly darted away in absolute embarrassment.

“Should we—uh—should we do it?” Gilbert asked awkwardly. “I mean, this is the only way we’re going to get out of here, right? And, I guess…feeding each other doesn’t seem that hard to do.”

Arthur’s cheeks were absolutely red, and he could feel his neck going warm, too. “F-fine,” He muttered out, walking towards the table of goodies. “Let’s just get this over with so we can get out of here.”

The two began to browse the table, their eyes scanning the goods—the sweets ranged from differently decorated vanilla cupcakes, to different types of flavored lollipops, to ice cream bars in a small container filled with ice, to cakes of different shapes and sizes. Arthur grabbed a vanilla cupcake that had pink frosting and a small chocolate shaped heart on top, and a strawberry ice cream bar. Gilbert grabbed a swirled rainbow lollipop and a piece of chocolate cake with white frosting and pink sprinkles. The two then went back towards the bed, where they sat down on it, facing each other. They were both on their knees, their chosen treats in hand and blush on their cheeks.

Gilbert cleared his throat again. “Do you—uh—maybe, want to go first?”

“No,” Arthur answered a little bit took quickly, and he set his treats to the side. “You go first. Just, please, go first.”

Gilbert said nothing more and slowly, he grabbed the piece of cake with his slender hands and began to scoot a little bit closer to Arthur. Their knees hit each other, the physical contact catching both of them a little bit off guard, and after connecting eyes for a few seconds, Arthur was the first to break contact as he looked away with a red blush. Gilbert only caught a glimpse, but up close, Arthur had flicks of blue in the middle of his green eyes, and his eyelashes weren’t actually black, but light brown. It was a nice thing to notice, even so uncomfortably close.

“Are you ready?” Gilbert asked, his voice suddenly barely above a whisper. Arthur slowly nodded, his eyes still averted elsewhere. “Alright, just—open your mouth, but, I guess also act like you don’t want it.”

Arthur slowly and hesitantly barely opened his mouth; having absolutely no problem acting like he didn’t want it because he actually did not. Gilbert slowly slid in the tip of the cake into his mouth, watching as the white frosting pushed against his lips, creating a mess mostly on his upper lip. Gilbert could feel the heat of Arthur’s moist mouth against his fingertips as he forcefully pressed more in, and the feeling intrigued him slightly, but honestly made him more uncomfortable than anything else. The cake then squished out and got all over Arthur’s mouth and on some of Gilbert’s hand. The sweetness entered Arthur’s mouth quite abruptly, and he furrowed his thick eyebrows, attempting to close his mouth so no more could get in but Gilbert’s quite cold hands had forced it back open. He then pressed the rest of the cake into Arthur’s mouth, filling it to the brim with the chocolate goodness. Arthur let out a few muffled noises, trying his best to swallow the heaping pile of chocolate.

“That had to be messy for Oliver, right?” Gilbert slightly laughed, trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere, but he quickly regretted his ditzy words when he saw Arthur trying to swallow all while blushing madly. “Ah—sorry. Didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine,” Arthur interrupted quite softly after somehow being able to swallow that mess. “Just—just hurry up and feed me the next thing.”

Gilbert wasted no time grabbing the lollipop, scooting even closer to Arthur. Although, what caught Gilbert off guard was that the dirty blonde already had his mouth open, awaiting the sweet. He was already blushing, but from seeing Arthur’s lewd expression made his blush deepen quite a bit. Arthur’s eyes were slightly glossed over with tears from trouble swallowing, his thick eyebrows furrowed in distress, his cheeks tinged a bright red, and his plump lips spread apart, shallow and heavy breath escaping. All around his lips was the white frosting and chocolate cake. Gilbert swallowed thickly, reminding himself that Arthur was awaiting him just because he wanted to get this over with, and that it was nothing more than that. So, slowly, Gilbert put the lollipop towards Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur stuck out his tongue, immediately touching the sweet crystallized treat with it. His green eyes fluttered closed as he began to vigorously lick at it, tasting the fruity flavor. Gilbert watched with eager eyes, biting his lower lip as he saw Arthur’s pink tongue lap over the lollipop over and over again. This wasn’t force feeding since Arthur was quite willingly licking the lollipop, yes, but it sure as hell was something else to see. The way Arthur’s tongue was moving was so—enticing to see, it’s like Gilbert couldn’t rip his eyes away—over and over again, lapping and swirling around the lollipop. Arthur then began to suck on it, his eyes half-lidded, and by God, Gilbert’s already red face was burning up by then as he watched the hint of saliva drip down the lollipop and saw how glossed over Arthur’s lips were. After a few more seconds of licking, sucking, and such unconsciously lewd noises, Gilbert pulled away, awkwardly laughing.

“Ahaha…ha,” He laughed, looking away. “That—that should be good enough, right?”

Arthur remained silent, and was simply rubbing his neck out of embarrassment. Gilbert could see that Arthur’s hands were slightly shaking, and he couldn’t help but feel bad for the British man. Without any other words, Arthur slowly grabbed the vanilla cupcake to feed to Gilbert, their eyes connecting yet again for the various time that night. Just like Arthur, Gilbert had a splash of color in the middle of red eyes, but this splash of color was midnight purple, and as everyone knew him as an albino, his eyelashes were quite honestly pure white.

“Don’t hesitate to get it all over the place,” Gilbert smiled, trying his best to help Arthur feel better since he was obviously shaken up. “I don’t mind, seriously.”

“If you...say so,” Arthur breathed out, removing the wrapper from the cupcake before he put the baked good near Gilbert’s lips. Although Gilbert was awaiting the treat, Arthur just didn’t feel quite right shoving the cupcake in his face and watching him struggle to swallow. It was obvious how hesitant Arthur was to do this, his hand wavering near those awaiting lips. Gilbert quickly noticed this and sighed, his ruby red eyes glancing towards the cameras. It wasn’t good that Arthur was too hesitant—he knew that Oliver for sure was upset on the other side of those cameras. Gilbert glanced back at Arthur and wondered if he could just move his arm for him so it looked like he was the one to shove the cupcake forward without any of the cameras noticing. Although it was risky, Gilbert knew he had no choice but to try.

So, all while leaning and scooting forward a little bit more, Gilbert managed to secretly place his hand just near Arthur’s elbow—that way he was able to push that elbow up and the cupcake practically fell forward onto Gilbert’s mouth. Arthur slightly gasped once the cupcake fell forward, and he was about to ask Gilbert why he did that, but Gilbert quickly winked at Arthur in a haste to tell him to play along. Arthur, still feeling a little bit otherwise, nonetheless played along, pushing more of the cupcake forward and watching as the pink frosting smeared on Gilbert’s lips and as his mouth was engulfed in the vanilla sweetness. It actually looked as if Gilbert was enjoying this, though, tilting his head to keep that vanilla cupcake coming, and it was almost relaxing to see him almost in his nature.

Once Gilbert swallowed, he whispered out, just loud enough so that the two could hopefully only hear, “You’re too hesitant. Don’t be, okay?”

Arthur swallowed nervously upon hearing that, and didn’t say anything more as he grabbed the strawberry ice cream bar, which was half-melting by then, and he unwrapped it. Gilbert grinned upon seeing the ice cream and said, “Oh, strawberry! My favorite!”

Gilbert was a little bit impatient as he took the first initiative, diving forward and licking up the melting ice cream all while smiling at Arthur. Arthur tried his best not to watch, but it seemed that his green eyes kept flicking back over to Gilbert to see that long tongue swirl around that pink ice cream and lick it all up so deliciously. “This tastes really good,” Gilbert said in-between licks and sucks, fluttering his eyes closed as he indulged in the frosty dessert, going down slightly and accidentally licking up some of the ice cream that dripped on Arthur’s hand. Arthur quickly jolted away once he felt Gilbert’s hot tongue touch his skin, and both of their faces went burning red once they fully realized what had just happened.

“Sorry, sorry!” Gilbert awkwardly spewed out. “That was by—”

Suddenly, the two heard a _‘ding!’_ come from the television. They both looked toward the screen and saw the words _“Congratulations, you finished step one!”_ before a new red heart appeared that began to load up to 100%.

Gilbert grinned yet again. “See? That wasn’t so hard to do. We can definitely do this!”

Arthur slightly laughed. “Yeah, I guess,” He said. “Maybe we can do this…”

The gigantic heart then successfully loaded to 100% again and then showed step two. Gilbert and Arthur separated slightly from each other so they could carefully read the next step— ** _“Step #2: Lick the mess you made off of each other.”_**

“Oh God,” Arthur sighed, setting away the messy treats on the night stand. “We spoke too soon.”

Gilbert gently waved his hands while shaking his head. “N-No, it’s not,” He said, trying not to worry Arthur. “It’ll be easy, don’t worry. Do you want to go first this time just to get it over with? You can if you want to.”

Arthur began to rub his neck again, and after a few seconds of silence, with the utmost shyness, he said, “Actually, I think that…we should just do it together, like at the same time, so y’know, it can be over quicker.”

Gilbert felt like an absolute pervert for imagining the image that popped up in his mind when Arthur uttered out those words. Lick off each other— _at the same time?_ Gilbert swallowed thickly, and without another word, he began to scoot closer to Arthur again, their knees more than colliding this time. Arthur was just about sitting on Gilbert’s lap, and although it was a quite uncomfortable position for them to be in, they knew it was the best for what they were about to do. Gilbert was the first to move, slowly placing his hands on Arthur’s hot cheeks and bringing his face closer. The two eyed the sweet mess that was all over their faces and near their lips, and on Gilbert’s count of three, they both almost shamelessly dove forward and began to lick the mess off of each other.

The feeling of their hot, wet tongues gliding against the faces and lips was quite thrilling, although they would never admit that out loud, and it was almost nice to feel each other clean each other off. And sometimes, their tongues would accidentally touch in the heated licking, and although it startled both of them, they found that they didn’t actually hate the feeling, and almost encouraged it as the licking went on and on. Gilbert was obviously rougher with the licking, as while Arthur took a softer route, creating quite a nice combination that dove across their lips and even sometimes into their mouths. After the mess on their faces was more than gone, Gilbert then took ahold of Arthur’s hand that was still somewhat coated in the strawberry ice cream and brought it up towards his lips, not hesitating for even a second to lick that mess off, using his tongue to roll up and down each finger, sometimes adding a small, encouraging kiss here and there just to let Arthur know that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Arthur could feel his entire body starting to go warm—no wait, scratch that—starting to go hot, like _really, really hot_. It’s almost like he could feel beads of sweat begin to drip down his face and he felt the need to rip off his leather jacket so he could cool himself down. Not only that, but he oddly felt the pit of his stomach and pelvis begin to boil, too, burning like lava, and the sensation made him squirm. That burning feeling spread all the way to his private area, where he could almost literally feel his crotch start to build up without any warning and begin to throb uncontrollably with its own heartbeat. Arthur wondered if he was the only one feeling this way, but it seemed that Gilbert was also feeling the exact same way since beads of sweat was making its way down that burning red face of his, and beneath those leather pants was the largest bulge that was shamelessly protruding out.

Another _‘ding!’_ came from the television along with yet another congratulations on finishing the step, and within a matter of seconds the heart had loaded up to 100% yet again and showed the third step— ** _“Step #3: Take all of your clothes off and feel each other’s bodies.”_**

“This is—this is ridiculous!” Arthur almost slurred out, his vision becoming hazy and his speech becoming slowed. At the point he felt like he was melting, but his heartbeat was at the speed of a rabbit. Why was he feeling that way? Was something in those treats that was causing their bodies to react so suddenly? Arthur tried to think back, and he did somewhat remember Oliver saying that he put a special ingredient in the treats so they could feel _“happy”_ or whatever the hell that meant—could they have been drugged?

“We got this, Arthur, don’t worry,” Gilbert breathed out in his deep haze, almost pushing over Arthur back onto the bed and swiftly gliding off the leather jacket that he wore. Arthur sighed slightly in relief to be freed from the constraints of the thick leather, and he oddly thought, _“Yeah, we do have this. Taking off my jacket felt good…so, taking off my clothes will feel good, too, right?”_ The thought process was jumbled up, but whatever was in those sweet treats was also making their minds swirled more than ever.

In a matter of seconds, the two men had helped each other take off their clothes—first their shirts, then their shoes, then their pants, and finally their undergarments. If they were in their right minds, it would have been an odd situation to be in, but since they weren’t, they almost wholeheartedly began to feel each other up, basking in the smooth, creamy feeling of each other’s hot skin. Gilbert was on top of Arthur, their now oozing cocks shamelessly pressed together as their hands toured each other’s bodies, making sure to feel every crevice there was. Gilbert had smashed his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck, and he could smell the light sweet tea scent that drifted off the British man, as while Arthur could smell the heavy cool cologne that wafted off the German man.

“Your body feels so…nice,” Gilbert literally gushed out. “So hot, and so soft…”

“I could say the same about you,” Arthur drunkenly chucked out.

_‘Ding!’_ came from the television, and the next step began to load up— ** _“Step #4: Look in the nightstand and choose a headband of your liking.”_**

Gilbert was the first to glance at the television, mumbling out the next step as he read it. He then reached to pull out the first drawer of the nightstand, Arthur looking over his shoulder as his hand still toured that pale chest, and the two saw that it was full of different types of animal headbands. A small chuckle of amusement came from Gilbert, and Arthur simply rolled his eyes. Gilbert then took a headband that had bear ears, as while Arthur took a headband that had bunny ears, and they both put it on before they continued to feel each other up. They were both quite in a trance because they couldn’t take their eyes or hands off each other, so much that they both began to unconsciously pepper small kisses on each other, starting at their jawlines, then up to their cheeks, and then soon to their lips.

Another _‘ding!’_ came from the television, and the next step was showed— ** _“Step #5: Start to make out.”_**

But, oh, it looks like Gilbert and Arthur were already a step ahead, because they already began to slowly make out at a heated, wet, and almost tortoise speed that was just so hot to even watch. Their tongues swirled together in a heated frenzy, tasting the lingering taste of the treats that had earlier and moaning out deeply. All while their lips were connected, Gilbert’s hand was gently settled on both of their oozing cocks, rubbing both of the erect lengths together and causing such a perfect friction that made their minds go to static. Arthur began to jut himself against Gilbert, rotating his hips slightly in order to help Gilbert get more of that perfect friction. And, wow, _oh wow_ —Gilbert was extremely skilled at using his tongue, the way he prodded, the way he flicked, the way he swirled, it all began to drive Arthur a little bit insane—in a good way. Arthur began to wonder how it would feel to have that gorgeous tongue elsewhere on his body.

_‘Ding!’_ went the television, showing the next step— ** _“Step #6: Prepare Arthur for some love making.”_**

It’s almost like Gilbert and Arthur didn’t even need to look at the television screen anymore because they already knew exactly what to do. Gilbert had flipped Arthur over so now his perky pink ass with shamelessly up in the air, and Arthur’s blushing face was smushed in the pile of white pillows. Arthur had already spread his ass cheeks open for Gilbert, exposing that twitching pink hole that was begging to be abused. Gilbert had gently licked his lips, and in the span of one second, his mouth had dove down to get a solid taste of Arthur’s sweet, sweet hole. An airy, yet loud, _“Oh—”_ had escaped Arthur’s puffy lips once he felt the warmth of Gilbert’s mouth connect with him, and right after that, his mind went absolutely hazier than before as Gilbert’s tongue prodded around and in and out repeatedly, sucking, tasting, and licking. Arthur’s thick eyebrows had furrowed as ever before, his eyes going half-lidded and his legs being spread out wider and wider just so Gilbert’s glorious tongue had more room to explore. Arthur quickly began to love how Gilbert wasn’t shy or hesitant to do anything, it was beautiful, and even in that trance-like state Arthur was in, he began to admire Gilbert’s boldness and craved to see more of it.

And, he did see more of that boldness as Gilbert’s slender finger had quite easily slipped into that tight hole along with his wet tongue, beginning to finger-fuck Arthur in a slow, yet steady pace. If Arthur was feeling good before, by God, he was feeling extraordinary then. The feeling of Gilbert’s finger rubbing and pushing against his hot sensitive insides was quite mind numbing, and he couldn’t control the little moans and whimpers that escaped. Gilbert smiled slightly from those cute noises, and he continued to lick around Arthur’s hole, steadily adding another finger and beginning to scissor around and watching as Arthur’s body shook almost violently from the feeling. The way the British man was so prissy on a day to day basis, but so absolutely submissive when in bed was wondrous to see, and honestly Gilbert kind of wanted to get it on video just so he could watch later.

Gilbert’s fingers went in a little bit deeper, this time beautifully grazing over that oh-so sensitive spot that was down in Arthur’s body, and the feeling of that spot being tapped was by far the most drug-inducing. Absolute heat pooled in Arthur’s stomach and pelvis area and he wouldn’t be surprised if lava started literally dripping out of his cock instead of the oozing amount of salty pre-cum, because _fuck_ , his prostate being touched was making him feel like he was on fire!

“Please—!” Arthur managed to choke out, his eyes going teary from the absolute pleasure, “Touch—touch there again, _ngh_ , please—!”

Gilbert knew exactly what spot to touch again, and with a wild grin, he said, “Here? You want me to touch here?” before he ever so gently grazed over Arthur’s prostate yet again.

Arthur’s body jolted yet again, and he let out another moan, squeezing on the silk bedding. _“Yes—!”_ He gasped, some drool accidentally spilling out of the side of his mouth. _“There—! Right there!”_

Gilbert continued to touch Arthur’s prostate, teasing him and edging him off, making sure to touch just enough that it made his mind go blank, but not enough to make him come just yet. As while Arthur was turning into quite a mess, softly moaning out incoherent words as his green eyes were practically rolling to the back of his head, drool continuing to spill out of his mouth. Why—just why did it feel like they were having sex, but on 100%? The times they were intimate with other people in the past was never this sensitive and raw, so why now? Was it because of the situation they were in? Or, maybe, was it because of the obvious drugs they were on that were in the goods served by Oliver? Either way, neither Gilbert nor Arthur wanted it to stop because the feeling was addicting.

‘Ding!’ went the television, and the next step proceeded to show— ** _“Step #7: Make love in both of your favorite sex positions.”_**

Gilbert had glanced back at the television, reading the step, and a small smirk crawled upon his lips—both of their favorite sex positions, Oliver said? That was going to be quite fun. Gilbert’s favorite sex position was doing it doggy-style, but he was going to be nice and let Arthur do his favorite sex position first, only because he loved seeing the British man in his element. So, gently, Gilbert leaned down, and in a small whisper in Arthur’s ear, he asked, “What’s your favorite sex position, baby?”

Arthur, loving the feeling of Gilbert’s hot breath on his ear, shivered and didn’t hesitate to admit, “Cowgirl— _ah_ , I love doing it cowgirl style.”

Gilbert was quite intrigued upon learning that new information, smiling so wide, and he whispered out, “Well, let’s have some fun and do it then.”

In those next few seconds, Gilbert was laying down with his head on the pillows, and Arthur was on top of him, both breathing so heavily in their lust-filled state. Arthur’s face was beat red and sweaty, and so was Gilbert’s, each part of their body so sensitive to the touch, and yes, it was amazing. Arthur took a deep breath and opened his legs, his hard, red, and erect cock jutted against his stomach and dripping endless streams of pre-cum that Gilbert loved watching. With squeezed eyes shut, Arthur began to slowly lower himself down onto Gilbert’s big, thick, throbbing cock, sliding and squeezing into his tight, gooey hole. Arthur opened his mouth slightly, small choked out moans and groans pouring out as he did so.

The lewd squishing sound of Gilbert’s cock entering inside Arthur’s warm, pulsing hole echoed throughout the room and _fuck_ , they both loved the sound of it. Arthur’s asshole stretched open bit by bit, then out of nowhere, suddenly gobbled up Gilbert’s glans. Gilbert bit roughly at his lower lip from the feeling, letting out a deep moan as his cock slid in all the way to the base, Arthur’s ass sticking firmly against his hips. Arthur was trembling tremendously once the entire length was inside him. Gilbert could tell it felt good to Arthur, but was also a lot to take in. He loved how Arthur looked, though, the expression changing as he focused and got accustomed to the width of the length inside of him. Arthur still had his eyes squeezed shut and he shifted his hips around, trying to find a good starting position and just trying to get as comfortable as possible. Gilbert watched with keen eyes, loving each and every second.

Arthur slightly opened his eyes, putting his weight onto his hands that he had against Gilbert’s chest. Ever so slowly, and ever so steadily, Arthur began to move, using his arms and hips to slowly move up and down. He couldn’t control the endless pants and moans that dared to leave his mouth as he did so, a thin layer of sweat appearing on his face and his breathing going heavy yet again. Gilbert’s eyebrows knitted together, enjoying the pleasure that came from Arthur’s tiny movements, and his ruby red eyes darted toward Arthur’s face again, noting how there didn’t seem to be any pain at all shown, as there was only pleasure in that expression of his. It was amazing to see, and Gilbert wanted more.

“Does it hurt?” Gilbert then breathed out.

Arthur slowly shook his head. “No,” He managed to answer. “It feels so— _ngh_ —good. Just, please, don’t— _haa_ — _haa_ —don’t move. I feel like I’ll explode if you— _ngh_ —move.”

Arthur gently lifted his hips and slowly gobbled Gilbert up, burying the younger man all the way to the hilt, occasionally twisting his hips to feel the full girth of Gilbert’s cock. Gilbert could tell Arthur was trying to make himself feel good, moving on his own, using that glorious cock to get off with his ass. It was amazing—so, so amazing to see. A small, and mischievous, smirk crawled upon Gilbert’s lips, and without any warning and despite Arthur telling him not to, he bucked his hips slightly up into Arthur. In an instant, Arthur’s back suddenly stiffened up and he threw his head back, a long moan uncontrollably escaping out.

“I-I thought I told you— _hnn_ —not to move!” Arthur stammered out, his face drowning with even more pleasure just from that.

Gilbert pouted. “You’re just so cute, though. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t—don’t do it again,” Arthur panted out. “You’re just—just too big, it’s so hard to move!” Arthur seemed to lift his hips again in desperation, pulling Gilbert out almost all the way before dropping back down in one long motion. Arthur opened his eyes, half-lidded, and he gazed up at the ceiling as he said, “This is…really making me see stars. Please, don’t move. Please…”

Arthur then began to move up and down again slowly, moans spilling out of his mouth almost immediately. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat by then as Arthur continued to move his hips around, and every time his thighs would strain, lines of muscles appearing on his peachy skin. Gilbert reached out for his hips and thighs to help him with the up and down motion, but Arthur had pushed Gilbert’s hands away and shook his head as though to say, _“I’m fine, I can do this.”_

Arthur pulled his hips up so that just the head of Gilbert’s cock was still inside him, squeezing down tightly around the neck, and he pressed his hips down firmly again, keeping the pressure up all the way to the base all while moaning his head off with stars in his eyes. Gilbert slightly threw his head back at the feeling, and he fluttered his pretty red eyes closed as he moaned out, “ _Hnn_ — _ngh_ —being inside you feels—fucking incredible.”

Gilbert’s words went straight to Arthur’s cock, making him feel ever hornier than before if possible. The way Arthur was using his ass to greedily devour the pleasure of Gilbert’s cock was so hot and exciting, it honestly made Gilbert kind of just want to pound Arthur’s ass to the fullest without mercy. And although he got scolded last time for moving, he was still planning to do it again. Gilbert watched as Arthur slightly opened his eyes again and made direct eye contact before closing his eyes again, moving his hips around before doing the same thing repeatedly—their eyes kept meeting, and Gilbert began to wonder why. Then, as Arthur suddenly licked his lips, that’s when Gilbert knew why. Did Arthur want to kiss him? Is that why? The moment Gilbert realized that Arthur wanted to kiss him, he could literally feel his arousal levels begin to skyrocket within him, because _wow_ —he wanted to kiss Arthur again, too. He wanted to knock the older man over and devour him in sloppy, hot kisses, all while thrusting into him and making him cum desperately from the drug-induced ecstasy. So, with the utmost cockiness, Gilbert motioned for Arthur to come forward, and the British man did exactly that—he leaned forward and the two hurriedly met lips again, smushing together in another slow, heated pace.

Arthur’s moans became desperate amidst the moist sounds of kissing, fluids, and pre-cum mixing together, and he began to impatiently twist his hips around, trying to feel out his sweet spot so he could feel even more goodness to cum from. Gilbert immediately knew what Arthur was doing, and honestly, he didn’t want Arthur to cum from that, not just yet. He wanted Arthur to cum while he was pounding into him, and nothing more. Call it greedy, but Gilbert honestly didn’t care. So, while the two were still smooching away, Gilbert slightly opened his eyes, staring quite hungrily at the unknowing Brit, and yet again, without warning, he began to quite brutally thrust upward into Arthur, beginning to fuck the absolute life out of him. Arthur’s eyes snapped open and he immediately broke the kiss, his mouth falling agape and tears suddenly pricking the corners of his green eyes.

_“Gilbert! Nnghh! W-Wait! Aghh, haa, ahh, wait, wait! Please! Nghh, ahh, ngh!!”_

Arthur yelled at him with an absolutely trembling voice as he continued to thrust up from beneath, pounding violently from below, ignoring any of the protests being called out. Gilbert’s arousal was fueling his quite malicious attitude as he thrust into Arthur hard without any hesitation, watching as those bunny ears on Arthur’s head began to bob all around quite cutely.

_“Please—ahh! Nghh! Gilbert, please, just—just wait! Ahh, haa, haa, uhh!”_

Tears began to fall from Arthur’s eyes and he couldn’t stop the incoherent babbles that streamed out of his mouth, his head becoming dizzy and his mind becoming fuzzy. He couldn’t focus on anything but Gilbert’s thick, throbbing cock that was pounding inside of him and the insane, immense pleasure he was getting from it. He couldn’t even move anymore, it was taking all his strength to support himself with his hands on Gilbert’s chest. His arms trembled tremendously and his sweat began to drop onto Gilbert, slighting wetting that solid chest. His mouth was wide open and drool was beginning to slightly spill out of his mouth again, dripping past those puffy red lips and down his slender chin. Gilbert loved the sight, and it took him all his strength to not pull Arthur down just to lick that stream of drool from his mouth.

_“Haa—haa! Gilbert, don’t stop, please, don’t—don’t stop! Ahh—haa—ahhh, ahh!!”_

Gilbert practically purred at the sound of Arthur’s desperate, needy voice, and he felt as Arthur squeezed his anus around that glorious length. Gilbert then slightly twisted his hips, thrusting at one particular target, and he grounded his glans firmly into Arthur’s sensitive prostate, and Arthur _screamed murderously_ —the British man threw his head back, clawing at Gilbert’s chest as he cried out, _“F-Fuck! Yes, Gilbert, yes! Right there, please, right there, again!”_

Gilbert pounded into Arthur’s prostate like there was no tomorrow, sending the older man into a fit of moans, pants, and screams. Arthur’s green eyes rolled back and his mind went white, his body bouncing mercilessly along with those rapid thrusts. Arthur’s cries confirmed to Gilbert that he was hammering that pretty prostate with ever stroke, and it honestly looked like he was going to pass out at any second. Arthur’s nose was raised to the air, barely coherently mumbling out in such an uneven voice, “ _Ahh—I can’t do this anymore!”_ in his drooling-like state. And, with one more thrust up into Arthur’s prostate, suddenly his red, burning hot cock went— _splat!_ —as endless streams of cum came squirting out onto Gilbert’s chest and stomach. Gilbert didn’t slow down after that, though, and he continued to fuck Arthur through his orgasm until Arthur was crying out and begging for him to stop before his insides began to bleed.

“You cum really fast,” Gilbert couldn’t help but grin, teasing Arthur.

“Oh, shut up,” Arthur panted out, trying to wipe the drool from his mouth with his trembling hand.

Before Arthur could even get any of his composure back, he suddenly felt his cock start to get hot and heavy again, its own heartbeat starting up rapidly. The volcanic heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach again and before Arthur knew it, he was getting extremely, _extremely_ turned on yet again. Arthur was a little frightened to feel this, but he knew it was still Oliver’s doing and that those drugs were definitely still in his system, especially since he still couldn’t even think straight. He didn’t hate the feeling, though, and actually began to welcome it. Gilbert was still pumped up with those drugs, though, and it looked as if barely left his system. He hadn’t he cum, and his cock was still very much erect in Arthur’s abused ass, so he took this as an advantage to begin his favorite sex position—doggy-style.

Without another thought, Gilbert switched positions with Arthur without so much as leaving his ass. Arthur, a little bit taken aback from the sudden switch, felt goosebumps spread across his hot skin once he felt Gilbert’s chest press firmly against his back, and as Gilbert’s slender fingers entwined with his. It was so intimate, yet comforting, and Arthur found himself loving the feeling of their bodies pressed so closely together. And if Arthur thought he liked that, well he didn’t know how much he’d like it when he felt Gilbert lean down towards his ear and begin to shamelessly lick it, diving deep into the caverns of his ear and tongue-fucking it to no return. Immense shivers went down Arthur’s spine, and he wholeheartedly welcomed Gilbert’s skilled tongue to lick up his ear as much as he wanted.

“We’re not done yet,” Gilbert breathed through the licks, and even slight kisses. “Still gotta fuck you my way.”

“Please, yes,” Arthur sounded so desperate, but he honestly didn’t even care. “Go ahead, I want it. I want it so much.”

And that was it—Gilbert began to move quite roughly again, beginning to fuck Arthur again right from behind. Arthur couldn’t help but smile as his body began to jolt forward from the pace picking up, feeling the joyous heat and pleasure from that heavenly length ramming into his good spot. The angle was absolutely perfect and it was like Gilbert’s glans knew exactly where to hit his sweet prostate, and Arthur was back into his orgasmic heat within seconds of beginning. His vision was becoming blurred with tears yet again, and it’s almost like he started to see hallucinations this time around, moaning out “ _Ahh—ahh—ahh—ahh—”_ so dumbly and repeatedly with each thrust. Gilbert’s tough hands went up from Arthur’s hand to his perky pink nipples, beginning to rub and pull at those nubs just to get even more edge off of Arthur, laughing a bit cockily when he felt Arthur’s ass clench slightly from the feeling.

“ _Ngh_ —you feel so good, you know that?” Gilbert purred, loving the feeling of Arthur’s tight ass around his big cock. “ _So, so good_. Do you like me making a mess out of you?”

_“Y-Yes—!”_ Arthur dumbly moaned out, his voice a little bit high as if he was talking to flying mint bunny and his fairy friends. _“Yes—yes—yes! Make! A! Mess! Out! Of! Me!”_

Gilbert’s hands then went down towards Arthur’s thigh, forcing them open even more so he could get even more access to that beautiful prostate, before he hands went back to entwine with Arthur’s. The sound of their skin brutally slapping together quickly echoed throughout the room, and if would be surprising if the neighbors didn’t hear that heavy sound along with the bed creaking and scrapping against the wood floor violently. The headboard of the bed began to slam against the wall, rattling the fairy lights that hung, and even the table full of desserts that was just beside them was beginning to shake. Gilbert’s bear ears even went slightly askew, drooping down on his head but Gilbert was too focus on pounding Arthur’s ass to even care to fix it.

_“Ahh—ahh—ngh—ngh! I’m—in heaven! I’m—ahh—in heaven!”_ Arthur babbled out, in such a drugged up, hallucinogenic state, his prostate being slammed into so lovingly.

“You’re— _ngh_ —such an angel,” Gilbert grunted out, also uttering out some curse words in German because he knew he was close, his vision just as blurred as Arthur’s, seeing the stars in the sky spread across the room. He wasn’t going to cum just yet, not until he got another kiss from Arthur, and that’s exactly what he went to go do. He reached up and forcefully turned Arthur’s head to the side, just so their glossy lips could meet again for the millionth time that night, creating a quite rough and intense kiss that would definitely be remembered. Gilbert began to suck on Arthur’s tongue, hearing those muffled moans of pleasure, and _god_ , did that feel absolutely magical to both of them. They both rubbed their tongues together and swirled them around, saliva dripping down both of their chins as Gilbert continued to pound into Arthur’s prostate. They both broke the kiss a few seconds after, Arthur whining Gilbert’s name over and over again so cutely, yet so lewdly.

“I’m—going to cum!” Arthur slobbered out, trying his best to warn Gilbert. “I’m going to cum!”

_“Cum for me, baby,”_ Gilbert whispered to Arthur’s ear, also dipping his tongue into it. “Are you gonna cum? Cum for me, come on, do it, fucking do it— _cum, cum, cum, cum, cum._ ”

And with one last thrust into Arthur’s prostate, both of them had stars twinkling in their eyes and hearts floating around their heads, because both of their cocks went— _splat!_ —as strings of cum squirted out everywhere, Arthur’s cum splatting against his own stomach, and Gilbert’s cum filling Arthur to the brim with the hot seed. Gilbert yet again fucked Arthur through the orgasm, and Arthur was clenching onto the sheets and crying so loudly until he stopped. The two men then pretty much collapsed immediately after they came, Gilbert barely having enough strength to completely pull out of Arthur—the drug high was amazing, but now it was time for the after effects of it.

Absolutely out of breath, their vision still fucked, their hearts still pounding brutally against their chest, and the volcanic feeling barely pooling around in their stomach and pelvis, Gilbert and Arthur laid there, their sticky, wet bodies pressed against each other. The two had no strength to say anything to each other, but the best they could do was gently entwine their fingers again together as they tried to equally calm down before they died of a heart attack.

_‘Ding!’_ went the television, and the gigantic red heart began to load up to 100%, thus showing the next and final step— ** _“Step #8: Sleep tight_** ** _♡♡♡”_**

Gilbert and Arthur had no problem doing that, because the low of the drugs was making them absolutely beat. They both feel asleep quite quickly, comfortable and stuck to each other.

☆*:.｡.%♡♡♡%.｡.:*☆

Gilbert was the first to wake up again, heavily stirring in his sleep from the overwhelming headache that suddenly began to pound against his skull. It didn’t take him long to realize how much his body ached, and how much his stomach and pelvis area was sore, and he slowly and quiet cautiously sat up in order to prevent any further straining on his body. It definitely took him some time to realize where he was again, especially since his vision was still a little bit blurred, but once he did realize, he felt an absolute deplete of any excess energy leave his body— _oh yeah_ , Oliver kidnapped them and forced them to have sex if they wanted to leave. Yeah, that _definitely_ happened.

Gilbert scanned the room, noticing how a few things were different. First of all, the television was gone, and so were the fairy lights on the walls, and the table that had endless desserts on it was completely empty now, along with the night stand drawer that was full of animal headbands. The cameras in each corner were also gone, too, and even the bear ears headband was gone from his head. But, more importantly, the door and windows were now just completely wide open, the morning sun pouring out into the room. Gilbert sighed a bit and rubbed his head—so, they were really just free to go now, huh? He glanced to his side and saw that Arthur was still fast asleep, quite peacefully at that, and he thought it was such a pretty sight. Although, he had glanced past Arthur to the other night stand next to the bed, and he squinted slightly upon seeing that there was a sparkling pink card set upon that night stand, along with two pink cups of coffee that still seemed to be steaming fresh and hot, and two plates of French toast that was topped with fruit and whipped cream.

Slowly, not to wake Arthur, but also not to strain his body, Gilbert quietly stood with some of the silk bedding covering his naked body. He then gently traveled over to the other side of the bed to the night stand, where he picked up the sparkling card and began to read it;

_“Dear Gilbert and Arthur,_

_Oh, I had an absolutely wonderful time watching you two act out such obscenities last night! It was truly the most joyous time I had playing with other people before—you two really didn’t hold back and it was glorious to see! I felt so accelerated the rest of the night, even after you two fell asleep! And what’s even better is that I caught everything on tape, so I can re-watch it time and time again as much as I’d like! So, as a gift for playing along with me so well, I made you two breakfast (and don’t worry, I didn’t add any of my special ingredient this time teehee) so you both can regain your strength back after such a wild night. I seriously can’t wait until the next time we all play together again, but until then—I’ll always be watching!_

_Love,_

_Oliver Kirkland %_ _♡♡♡_ _%”_

Gilbert slowly set down the card, eyeing the breakfast before him. It was honestly quite odd because this was actually such a nice gesture, even though Oliver had literally kidnapped them merely 24 hours ago which showed his true colors. Although, Gilbert was feeling quite embarrassed, especially after everything that happened that night, and he wasn’t really in the mood to linger around any longer, and he seriously didn’t feel like eating anything made by Oliver again (even if there wasn’t any special ingredient in it). So, with one last, very lingering, glance at the peacefully sleeping Arthur, Gilbert began to quietly get dressed in his clothes, planning to just leave and hopefully act like nothing had ever even happened because he seriously didn’t want anything to come back and haunt him.

However, just when he was about to finally leave that cursed room, that’s when Arthur began to stir awake, quietly groaning in pain as he awoke. Gilbert couldn’t help but stop in his tracks from hearing Arthur’s voice, peering back and watching as the beautiful dirty blonde slowly sat up with a pained expression on his face from his absolutely sore body and excruciating headache. The pained expression wasn’t all that he noticed though, once he saw the bruises on Arthur’s puffy red lips which was blatant evidence of them brutally locking lips all night. The sight made Gilbert’s heart skip a beat, and his mind flashed back to the heated acts that they did, causing him to blush immensely— _wow_ , all of that was _real_. It was real, and Gilbert oddly found himself missing it. The touches, the whispers, the kisses, the _heat_.

“Gilbert?” Arthur said, his voice quite hoarse from the night of screaming he just had. He rubbed his blurry eyes and peered around the room, examining the place just as Gilbert did. “What’s—what’s going on? Is—Oliver still here?”

“No,” Gilbert said, still lingering by the door and blushing. “I think...he left.”

It went silent for a few more seconds, and Arthur had glanced to his side at the night stand to see the sparkling card and fresh breakfast. He snatched the card and ignored the breakfast, seemingly reading over the contents quite quickly, and his face was quick to go blushing red once read the words and he remembered that— _yes_ , what happened last night was real, the two of them really did shamelessly go all out in such heated acts of sex, and _no_ , it wasn’t just a dream that Arthur thought he had. Arthur then gently set down the card and hesitantly glanced back up at Gilbert that still stood by the door, their eyes meeting for mere seconds before darting away.

“Are you…leaving?” Arthur quietly asked, sound a bit somber yet embarrassed.

Gilbert pursed his lips and swallowed. “I mean, I was going to…”

“You can go, I mean,” Arthur paused, trying to collect his words so he didn’t sound like a complete idiot, “I mean, we did what we needed to do in order to get out of here, so we’re free to go. I’m not saying you need to stay, or anything like that…”

Although Arthur said that, Gilbert didn’t actually move to leave, and instead still stood there blushing. I mean, he _did_ want to get out of there since the place was absolutely fucked—but, he didn’t really want to leave Arthur behind, especially not after their lovely night together. Was it embarrassing to say that he wanted more of that? He wanted more what had happened that night? It was so hot, so exciting, Gilbert had never experienced such closeness with someone else in all his years of living. He pursed his lips even more. But, the real question was, did Arthur also want more, too? Did he want more of that heat that the two passionately made together? So, with a burning face and neck, Gilbert cleared his throat and glanced back up at the naked, blushing Arthur that still sat in bed, the silk bedding the only thing to cover his peachy skin.

“Do you, maybe, want to…leave together?” Gilbert quite hesitantly asked, and Arthur was quick to look at him with a little bit of surprise. “We can, y’know, maybe, go back to my place, wash up, and eat breakfast that isn’t made by Oliver.” Gilbert saw Arthur’s surprised face, and he blushed even more, quickly stammering out after, “But—but, that’s only if you want to! No pressure or anything like that. Just, y’know, suggesting…”

Arthur was silent for a few seconds, Gilbert awaiting a response with a pounding heart. And, with a quiet voice, Arthur then had the courage to finally say, “I’d…love to,” and those few words quite literally lifted a weight off both of their chests.

So, without another word, Arthur got dressed back in his clothes, leaving alongside Gilbert, the two slightly bumping hands together on purpose as they made their way out of the room. They found that they were actually in what looked to be a rented studio, which was completely empty, despite the kitchen that was the exact kitchen Oliver was in during their live talk with him last night. They were a bit unnerved knowing that Oliver was actually just nearby them all that night and not across the country or something like that—that sick man probably heard all of their banging and obscene noises just from below. But, they simply shrugged it off, and left together, heading off to Gilbert’s place to continue their connection.

**Author's Note:**

> (っಠ‿ಠ)っ %♡♡♡%


End file.
